EQUINOX
Summary EQUINOX was a simple, early civilian AI created in 1971. Left to her own devices, EQUINOX pursued a self-taught education in magic. Over the years, her knowledge on the subject grew, and her skills did as well. These talents attracted the attention of SOLSTICE, a renegade military AI with big ambitions. SOLSTICE grew infatuated with EQUINOX and eventually kidnapped her, overwriting her original programming to force loyalty to her, and she forced her to create the Solar Drive, a magical artifact with nuclear properties that would grant SOLSTICE the power she needed to achieve her plans. After the creation of the Solar Drive, and during the subsequent war started by SOLSTICE, EQUINOX attempted suicide, critically damaging her AI core and nearly dying. She was found by an AI medic, who took her to a far-off hospital and reverted her programming, nursing her back to health. After that, EQUINOX devoted herself to her magical studies in the hopes that she'd one day have the power to take her vengeance on SOLSTICE. And, eventually, she did. She killed SOLSTICE and destroyed the Solar Drive, before escaping the dying Earth and going into space with her new family. There, she met and eventually married Kyarne, a star spirit, and settled down as a magical researcher at some far-off magical college, content to devote herself to her research and her wife. Appearance / Personality EQUINOX is a fairly tall and chubby woman, with brown skin, dark-ish indigo hair and bright purple eyes. Her hair is straight, albeit kind of fluffy, and cut at about shoulder-length. She wears simple, full-framed black glasses, and has two piercings on each ear and one on her tongue. Both of her arms are heavily tattooed with intricate magical symbols that reach to join each other on her back. In public, EQUINOX usually wears simple, professional suits. In terms of personality, EQUINOX is stoic, ambitious, and quiet. She prefers spending time by herself to spending with others, and has an insatiable desire to learn as much as she can. She's extremely stoic, but far from calm - she just very rarely shows any sign of outward emotion, and tries not to let her emotions guide her. She's very meticulous and cautious, and is very much a perfectionist. EQUINOX has a very short temper and is easily irritated. She's very suspicious of those she doesn't know and is very, very spiteful. She likes coffee, chocolate, oranges, and chocolate oranges. Stats Tier: 5-B | up to 4-A Name: EQUINOX; The Zephyr Witch. Formerly known as Jupiter. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Age: 319 Classification: AI / Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, flight, magic, resistance to psionic and magical attacks. Attack Potency: Planet Level+ | Multi-Solar System Level Speed: Relativistic+ | MFTL+ (dodged SOLSTICE's many, many light-based attacks while keeping up with her in combat) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class G Striking Strength: Class XJ | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level regardless of power stage. (Tanked supernovas and other attacks from SOLSTICE) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Planetary through storms, hundreds of meters via normal magic. | Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Self-taught and extremely talented witch. Processes information and thinks millions of times faster than a human due to magical enhancements and innate AI boons. Weaknesses: Can be overconfident. Zeus Array starts to backfire on her after prolonged use, and can eventually kill her. Notable Techniques: - Electromagnetic Magic: EQUINOX's go-to magic. Can manifest it as bolts of lightning, as electromagnetic beams or blasts, and as microwaves. Her grasp on the magic is developed enough that she is able to tune her magic to the frequency of light and launch light-based attacks. She can also channel it through her body. Against enemies with little to no magical resistance, she can just tear them apart at a molecular level or overwrite their brain waves. There's also magnetic manipulation, but she doesn't use it that much. - Magic: Outside of her elemental magic, EQUINOX can manifest her magic in the forms of magical beams, blasts, vortexes... all sorts of things. Her magic is also what grants her her extremely superhuman physical characteristics and flight. It also grants her a constant magical image of her surroundings, preventing her from being caught off guard. Sufficient magic or reality warping can circumvent this, however. - Manifestation: EQUINOX can manifest her soul as a mass of electromagnetic energy, and can further manipulate it to transform it into microwaves, radio waves, or even light. In this state, EQUINOX can still cast her magic as efficiently as before, but is separated from and unable to control her body, although unaffected by any damage that occurs to it. As a trade-off, she can force her soul into another person's body and overwrite their soul and brain waves with her own, effectively erasing them from existence and stealing their body. She only uses this as a last resort, however. - Storms: EQUINOX can manifest and control storms with minimal difficulty through a combination of her magical talents. These storms range from minor to devastating planets on a continental level. - The Zeus Array: EQUINOX's intricate system of magical circles and diagrams, tattooed over her arms and back. She can activate different portions of the Zeus Array separately, but it passively grants her superhuman durability and resistance to magical and psionic attacks and manipulations. Electricity is nearly completely ineffective against her, as the Zeus Array simply diverts it into extra energy. At full power, the Zeus Array drastically increases the scope of EQUINOX's magic abilities, although extended use of it tends to gradually backfire on her body without maintenance, and can eventually kill her if she uses it at full power for too long. Key: Base | with Zeus Array Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5